Dianites Gift
by Lionhannah
Summary: One shot. Tom Sydicate receives a message from the King of Dagrun, leading him to a chest with a mysterious note and a magical ring. Set in Mianite series 2 - let me know what you think and I may continue.


Tom read the words of the mysterious book again, biting at the corner of his lip as the words sunk in.

"Remember our promise."

"When the time comes you will follow my orders."

"No-one finds out."

A shiver ran down his spine, knowing that accepting this ring made the words true. Though he paused before picking up the ring. The words written on the page were clearing from his God Dianite, though it had been the king who had told him to look here. Had Dianite possessed the king?

If his suspicions were correct then he would graciously accept the ring and by extension follow his orders.

Sensing his champions acceptance said God approached the house, standing behind Tom who stood at the end of the bed, note still him hand. He reached out to draw a hand along Toms back, a mark of encouragement, before drawing back to watch events unfold.

Dianite watched with pleasure as a shadow fell over Tom eyes, flaring with fire at finite touch.

Tom flinched at the heat, turning to stare out the window at the end of his bed, yet he saw nothing.

Steeling himself he stored the written note upon his bookshelf, hiding it amongst irrelevant titles, before turning back to his bed-side chest. The ring resting innocently at the bottom glinted in the early morning light, an inscription on the outside speaking words of the wings power. Reaching in and gripping it tightly, Tom was startled at the heat emanating from what should have been cool metal. However he knew what the ring represented, was certain that it was Dianite who had gifted this to him.

With finality he thrust the ring on the middle finger on his left hand, heat flaring up his arm and spreading throughout his body as strong and fast as Nether Lava. It was a powerful wave that filled him, making him feel invincible. A gasp left his lips, forcing him to grip the edge of the bed to stop his fall as the pure euphoria knocked his knees out from under him. Toms grin spread from ear-to-ear turning to see the wings that had sprouted from his back.

However his smile faltered as he saw only one demonic wing, blood red scales as bright as redstone with course black webbing as dark as obsidian.

As breathtaking as they looked and felt Tom feared what he had done to receive only half of the rings power, quickly rushing to his front room and to the desk by his door. In the glass beside it he looked closely into his reflection, reaching behind him to feel the leather like appendage. His hands ran smoothly along the red scales and black webbing, bestowed to him by his God, before reaching across to his other shoulder.

He expected his gut to drop when he would touch his bare shoulder, yet he was again shocked when his hands touched something invisible. The wing was there, feeling as strong as the first but just shielded from view.

Dianite chose this moment to step forward, risking being seen to approach his champion.

"My champion."

Toms eyes widened as he spun towards the sound, startled by Dianites appearance.

"My Lord..."

"You have accepted my gift, will you continue to follow me?"

"Of course, but how are you here? I thought I..."

"Now is not the time for questions." Dianite interrupted, his subject falling silent. "You will not tell anyone of my being here, and will continue on as you have until it's time for you to act for me."

"Yes my lord. But I must know. Why is only one of my wings visible?"

"You may hide both your wings when you use the ring correctly, show them only at my true return."

Toms raised one eyebrow almost the whole way into his blue hair. Dropping his gaze from Dianite imposing figure he reaching for the ring, twisting in upon his finger while he watched his reelection, seeing the other disappear.

"Woah. Hey Dianite..."

Tom turned but his God had gone, leaving him with even more questions than Dianites presence had solved.

"Thank you... I promise I won't let you down."

Authors note

I'm only watching Syducates POV and have only watched part of season one and have just started season 2. Sorry if I seem to be ignoring part of the actual events/lore but I'm just doing a few one shots on what I wish would happen. Make sure to leave a review :3


End file.
